This invention relates to a plural purpose seat attachment for mounting on a conventional polymeric bucket as of plastic, and the combination attachment and bucket.
A convenience and sanitation problem common to outdoor activities such as fishing from a boat, hunting, camping and the like, as well as travel in vehicles, involves the lack of toilet facilities. Although such problems are at times a mere inconvenience, at other times the difficulty becomes much more acute. A partial solution, of course, is to provide the age old slop bucket or pot. However, lugging along such a unit is not only embarrassing, outdated and outmoded, but also requires almost immediate disposal to avoid offense to the olfactory senses. Moreover, such a device has only one use, causing it to constitute otherwise excess weight and space consumption.